1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data transmitting and receiving system for receiving data transmitted from a data transmitting apparatus with a data receiving apparatus, a data receiving apparatus for receiving transmitted data, and a data transmitting apparatus for transmitting data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional apparatus available for processing data and executing programs include personal computers and video game apparatus.
The video game apparatus execute a video game based on an application program stored in a recording medium such as an optical disk or the like. One popular recording medium widely used in recent years is a CD-ROM (Compact Disk Read-Only Memory) as a mass storage medium. Most video game apparatus read an application program stored in a CD-ROM and executes the read application program to play a video game.
The video game apparatus which execute the video game based on the application program stored in the recording medium can be referred to as information processing apparatus which are made interactive by the recording medium.
Recent years have seen many network systems for providing users with various forms of information by way of communications and broadcasts. For example, such network systems include Internet service systems, satellite television broadcasting systems, pager reception systems, etc., and are capable of presenting various items of information to users on a real-time basis.
The video game apparatus described above are usually used without being connected to the above network systems. Even if a video game apparatus is connected to a network system, the video game apparatus is limited to only an ability to use data obtained from the network system.
Information processing apparatus such as video game apparatus will be of high utility value if they can be connected to network systems, can receive real-time data from the network systems, and are interactive with the network systems. Stated otherwise, it is highly advantageous for information processing apparatus such as video game apparatus to be able to keep data of their own and data from the networks mutually related to each other.